criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolver
A revolver is a type of handgun distinguished from pistols by the presence of a revolving cylindrical chamber that holds cartridges. History Revolvers were first invented in the 1800s. Today, they have been widely replaced in military and law enforcement by semi-automatic handguns due their larger ammo capacity and increased safety, among other features, but are still popular among civilians. Revolvers typically feature a cylinder with 5 or 6 chambers for bullets, although there are models with as many as 10 chambers, depending on their caliber. On Criminal Minds ]] Used by Non-Criminals *Spencer Reid (Revelations: Tobias Hankel's .38 Special Colt Official Police; Season Four and after: .357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 65-3 -- the 3 indicates a 3-inch barrel) *Sheriff Georgia Davis (.357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 66) *Penelope Garcia (Demons: Reid's .357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 65-3) Used by Criminals *Max Poole (.357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 28) *Animal (.357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 66) *Jason Clark Battle (.38 Special Smith & Wesson Model 36, .38 Special Smith & Wesson Model 67) *Patrick Meyers (.38 Special Smith & Wesson Model 10) *The Hollow Man (.44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 29) *Chloe Kelcher (.38 Special Smith & Wesson Model 36) *George Foyet (Omnivore and subsequent appearances: .44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 629 Stealth Hunter; Route 66 hallucination: .357 Magnum Colt Python) *Tobias Hankel (.38 Smith & Wesson Military & Police) *Ronald Boyd (.38 Special Smith & Wesson Model 36) *Billy Flynn (.44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 29) (actually a .357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 19) *Steven Fitzgerald (.38 Special Smith & Wesson Centennial Model 442 Airweight w/ black finish) *Lucy (.38 Special Smith & Wesson Model 60) *Shelley Chamberlain (.38 Special Smith & Wesson Model 64 w/ snub nose) *Regina Lampert (.357 Magnum Ruger SP-101 w/ stainless steel) *Arthur Rykov (.38 Special Smith & Wesson Model 10) *Maggie Lowe (.22 LR Harrington & Richardson Model 929) *Eric Olson (.44 Special Charter Arms Bulldog) Smith & Wesson Models Model 10 *''Cartridge:'' .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2", 2.5", 3", 4", 5", 6" (as of 2007 only produced in 4") *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': K-frame (medium large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Model 28 *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 6", 8.375" (8⅜) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': N-frame (large) Model 29 *''Cartridge'': .44 Magnum / Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 6", 8.375" (8⅜), 10.625" (10⅝) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': N-frame (large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Model 629 *''Cartridge'': 44 Magnum / Special *Capacity: 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 6", 8.375" (8⅜), 10.625" (10⅝) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': N-frame (large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Stainless Steel *''Notes'': variation of the Model 29, differs only in the finish (stainless steel) Model 36 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 1.875" (1⅞), 3" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': J-Frame (small) *''Material''' / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Model 442 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 1.875" (1⅞), 3" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': J-Frame (small) *''Material / 'Finish: Aluminium / Blue, Matte Black Model 60 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special / .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 1.875" (1⅞), 2.125", 3", 5" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action Model 64 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': Varied *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': L-frame (medium) *''Material / Finish'': Stainless Steel *''Notes'': Stainless Steel variant of Model 10 Model 65 *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 3", 4" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': K-Frame (medium large); replacement parts L-frame (medium) *''Material / Finish'': Stainless Steel *''Notes'': Stainless Steel variant of Model 13 Model 66 *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2.5", 3", 4", 6" *''Fire Modes'': Single Shot (Double Action) *''Frame'': K-frame (medium large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Stainless Steel *''Notes'': Variant of Model 19; differing only in finish (stainless steel) Model 67 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4" (standard) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Material / Finish'': Blued Carbon Steel w/ sandblasting and serrations *''Notes'': Variant of Model 15 Colt Models Official Police *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 5", 6" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': E-Frame (medium) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Python *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2.5", 3", 4", 6", 8" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action Ruger SP-101 *''Cartridge'': .22 LR / .38 Special / .357 Magnum / .327 Federal Magnum / 9mm / .32 H&R Magnum *''Capacity'': **5 Rounds (.38 Special, .357 Magnum, 9mm) **6 Rounds (.327 Federal Magnum, .32 H&R Magnum) **8 Rounds (.22 LR) *''Barrel Length'': 2.25", 3.06", 4.2" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Material / Finish'': Stainless Steel Harrington & Richardson Model 929 *''Cartridge'': .22 LR *''Capacity'': 9 Rounds *''Material / Finish'': Blued finish Charter Arms Bulldog *''Cartridge'': .44 Special / .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2.2", 2.5" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action Gallery Smith & Wesson S&WModel10HB.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 10 (heavy barrel) .38 Special S&WModel28.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 28 .357 Magnum S&WModel29.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 29 .44 Magnum S&W629-SH44mag.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 629 Stealth Hunter .44 Magnum (used by George Foyet) S&W36special2.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 36 .38 Special S&W442airweightblk.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 442 "Airweight" .38 Special black. S&WModel60.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 60 .38 Special S&WModel64Snub.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 64 .38 Special w/ snub nose 01model65-3.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 65 .357 Magnum w/ 3in. barrel & wood grips S&W66-38ss.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 66 .357 Magnum S&WModel67.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 67 .38 Special Other Colt Official Police.jpg|Colt Official Police .38 Special Colt Python.jpg|Colt Python .357 Magnum H&RModel929.jpg|Harrington & Richardson Model 929 .22 LR Charter Arms Bulldog.jpg|Charter Arms Bulldog .44 Special External Links *Internet Movie Firearms Database Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles